


No One's Here To Sleep

by uyanikkablolu



Category: 405 - Awakencordy, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Trek: The Original Series, Supernatural, Teletubbies (TV), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Other, Parodi
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:25:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3541169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uyanikkablolu/pseuds/uyanikkablolu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bir elf kralı, bir teletabi, bir büyücü, aşk, ihtiras, ihanet, mantık, bdsm ve kırbaç, hepsi guadalajara'da!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Güneş Çıkarken Ardından Tepelerin...

**Author's Note:**

> merhaba arkadaşlar :)))) ben ilk defa fic yazdım ama küçüklerin okumasını istemem çünkü uygun olmayan şeyler olabilir :)))) umarım beğenirsiniz yorumlarınızı bekliyorum :)))))) bu arada tüm ciddiyetimle yemin ederim ki mary sue'yu ben öpmediiimmmmm :))))

 

# No One's Here To Sleep

 

Güneş, kıkırtılar eşliğinde yükselirken, yeşil çimler aydınlanmaya başlıyordur.. Minik tavşanlar çimenlerde koştururken teletabilerin zamanı gelir..

Biiir sesi ile grubun güneş ışığı olan Dipsy yeşil çimenleri solgun gösteren parlak yeşil teni ile belirir.. Elindeki kahvesini yudumlayarak tepenin girişinin dibinde arkadaşlarının çıkmasını bekliyordur ki kalbi sıkışarak ikii denmesine rağmen Lala'nın dışarı çıkmadığını görür..

O an endişeden kalbi gümbürderken derin nefeslerle kendisini sakinleştirmeye çalışır, onun iyi olmaması için hiçbir sebebi olmadığını kendisine hatırlatırken Tinky Winky de çıktığında Dipsy endişesini belli etmemeye çalışır, Tinky'le göz göze gelmemek için başını eğer..

Po da nihayet ortaya çıktığında takım hala tamamlanmamış, Lala ortalarda yokken bu sefer endişesini saklamasının imkanı yok, boğazına takılmış bir fısıltıyla Lala'nın nerede olduğunu sorarken cevabı kimden alacağını bilmiyor bile, sanki bir cevap verirlermiş gibi hoparlörlere bakar..

"Evet, Lala nerede?"

Tinky soğuk bir sesle bunu söylediğinde Dipsy'nin çenesi gıcırdar, ondan nedense daha fazlasını beklerken boğazından bilmediğini anlatmak için bir ses çıkar ki Po da onun endişesine "Yoksa ona bir şey mi oldu?" diyerek seviye atlatır, ama hoparlörlerin öbür ucunda kim varsa belli ki bunu umursamıyor ki onlara neşeyle günaydın dediğinde Dipsy bir an nefretle periskopa bakar ve küfrederek çukura geri atlar..

Ayakları yere bastığında hiç zaman kaybetmeden etrafına bakınıyor, yukarıdan onun adını seslenenleri duymazdan geliyordur ki kaydırağın tepesinde de Lala'yı bulamadığında kaşlarını çatarak yatakların olduğu yere ilerler ancak dün gecenin dağıttığı çarşaflarda uyuyan teletabiyi bulamadığında gözüne yatağın yanındaki açılmış sandık ilişir, olmayan kaşlarını çatarak oraya ilerlediğinde boş olduğunu gördüğünde donar..

Lala'nın eşyaları gitmiştir.. Görünüşe göre, kendisi de..

*

"Nasıl sakin olabilirim?! Lala kimseye haber vermeden ortadan kaybolacak birisi değil!" Dipsy duramıyor, evin içini adımlamaya başlarken süpürge üzgün gözlerle onu izliyordur ki Tinky Winky onun kolunu yakalar..

"Panik hiçbir şeyi çözmeyecek, Dipsy.. Bu işi sakince oturup çözmemiz lazım, Lala'nın senin için ne kadar önemli biliyorum ama anlamalısın.. Eğer onu bulmak istiyorsan, en azından onun için kafanı topla.. Biz de endişeliyiz, ancak sakin kalmamız gerektiğinin farkındayız.."

"O kadar kolay değil.."

Tinky üzgünce gülümseyerek ‘biliyorum' der ve yavaşça onun kolunu sıkar, sonra bırakarak geri çekilir ve sorar:

"Geliyor musun?"

Dipsy ona bakar bir an, daha sonra gözlerini kapatarak nefesini verir ve gece mavisi teletabiyi masaya kadar takip ederken bezgin bir sesle mırıldanır:

"Başka çarem mi var?"

Bunu söyledikten sonra gözleri ağlamaktan kızarmış Po ile göz göze gelir, kızıl teletabi gözlerini kaçırsa da göreceğini görmüş ve onun kendisi için güçlü kalmaya çalıştığını anlamıştır ki içindeki kaosa rağmen Po'ya şefkat duymadan edemez, sessizce masaya oturduğundaysa bakışlarını ondan ayırarak konuşur:

"Gözlerini kaçırmana gerek yok.. En azından sen ağlayabiliyorsun.."

Bunu duyan Po başını ona çevirir ve bir şey söyleyecek gibi olur ancak Tinky uzanarak onun kolunu tutar, kızıl teletabi gözlerini Dipsy' den ayırıp kocasına çevirdiğinde Dipsy onların sessiz iletişimini izliyordur ki hissettiği boşluktan nefret ederken her neredeyse Lala'nın iyi olması için dua eder sessizce..

*

"Eğer karşı koyarsan, seni öldürürüm.. Eğer bağırmaya çalışırsan, seni lanetlerim.."

Lala korku dolu gözlerini karşısındaki adamın görmesine izin vermezken, kalbi tıpkı bulunduğu zindan gibi korkuyla dolar, bakışlarını zincirlerin sardığı buğday sarısı tenine çevirirken adımların giderek yaklaştığını duyuyor, arkadaşlarının onu bulması için dua etmeye başlar..

"Severus senin gibi değerli bir yaratığı bana bırakmakla aklını kaçırmış olmalı.. Ne yapmamı bekliyordu? O dönene kadar burada seni misafir edeceğimi mi?"

Ses şimdi tam tepesinden geliyordur ki Lala sonunda cesaretini toplayıp bakışlarını kaldırır, önce pahalı italyan derisinden büyücü işi ayakkabıları gördüğünde kalbi anlam veremediği bir korkuyla sıkışır, ardından gözleri hücrenin loş ışığının altında bembeyaz görünen platin sarısı saçların çevrelediği yüze çıktığında onu izleyen buz gibi gözlerle karşılaşır..

O anda karşısındaki adamın kim olduğunu anladığında kapıldığı dehşet bağırmasına bile izin vermez, Lucius Malfoy onun korkusunun büyüdüğünü görünce soğukça gülümseyerek asasını kaldırır ve Lala'nın başına doğru tutar.. Altın teletabi gözlerini asadan ayıramazken büyücü konuşur:

"Sana zarar gelmesini ikimiz de istemeyiz, değil mi?"

Lala cevap veremediğinde Lucius cıklar ve bileğinin minik bir hareketiyle teletabinin ona beton gibi çarpan acıyla nefesi kesilir ki Lucius tekrarlar:

"Değil mi?"

Asanın bir daha hareket etmesinden korkan Lala başka bir yere bakamıyor, başını sallar..

"Anlaştığımıza sevindim.. Şimdi dediğimi yapacaksın ve ikimiz de mutlu olacağız.."

Lala bundan sonra ne geleceğinden korkuyor, yutkunarak beklerken Lucius onun itaatkarlığından memnun, emreder:

"Diz çök.."

*

Malfoy malikanesine cisimlenemediğinde Severus'un kaşları çatılır ve bir daha dener, yine olmazken içine dolan öfkeyle bu sefer malikanenin önünde belirir..

Kendisi içeriye giremiyor ancak bahçeye an be an kara şekiller cisimleniyorken ne yaptığını ve kendisinin bunu durduramayacağını anlamış, savaş bitince Lucius'u öldüreceğine kendi kendine söz verirken asasını sallar ve ceylan biçimli patronus asanın ucundan fırlayarak güneşin battığı tepelerin ardına doğru koşmaya başlar..

*

Lala tepki veremediğinde Lucius asasını yeniden sallar, bu sefer acı daha keskin olacak ki teletabi bağırdığında Lucius sakince konuşur:

"Kendimi tekrar etmeme gerek var mı?"

Genç teletabi hızla başını iki yana sallayarak dizlerinin üstüne oturur, yanakları utancından ve korkusundan daha da sararırken gri gözlere bakamıyordur ki adamın kıpırdadığını duyar ve fermuar sesi odayı doldurduğunda donarken adam ısırmamasını söylediğinde karnındaki ekranın parçalara ayrılırcasına bulandığını hisseder..

*

 

_Zamanında yetişeceksin, biliyorsun._

_Periskoplar bütün teletabi dünyasına savaş çağrısı yaparken sen en sevdiğini kurtarmak için bir ölüm yiyen ordusunun içine dalacağının farkındasın ancak kalbinde korkuya yer yok, sen bir teletabisin ve teletabiler asla savaştan kaçmaz._

_Tinky'nin sesi kulaklarına ulaştığında işaretin verildiğini anlıyorsun, büyücü dünyasının size bunca zamandır dokunamamasının bir nedeni var ve bunu çok yakında bir kere daha anlayacaklar._

_Üzerinde HAIL VOLDEMORT yazdığını gördüğün malikanenin demir kapısı daha fazla dayanamayıp gürültüyle açıldığında kenara çekiliyorlar, sense içeri giriyorsun._

_Girdiğin anda ilk bedenler düşmeye başlıyor ve düşenler senin için bir anlam ifade etmiyor, çünkü düştüğünü görmek istediğin adam içeride, senin olana sahip olmaya çalışıyor._

_Sen, o adamı öldüreceksin._

*

Lala henüz harekete geçmemiş, büyücünün sabırsızlandığını ve sinirlendiğini hissetse de kendisini buna zorlayamıyorken başka çaresi olmadığının da farkındadır, titreyerek başını kaldırdığında, insafsız gri gözleri görür, donar..

Ama o korkusunu, tiksintisini bastırıp da adamın ondan beklediği şeyi yapamadan, zindanın kapısı bir gümlemeyle açılır, sarı teletabi umutla başını kaldırırken Lucius da başını çevirmiş davetsiz misafirlerine bakıyordur ki Dipsy'nin öfkeli yüzü ikisinin üzerinde durur, Lala kurtulduğunu mutlulukla hissederken yeşil teletabi ikiyle ikiyi toplamış görünür..

"Sen! Seni öldüreceğim!"

Malfoy'un şaşkınlığı henüz geçememişken, Dipsy aniden onun üzerine zıplar, küçük bedeninden beklenmeyecek bir güçle sarışın adamı yere sererken Lala korkuyla köşeye büzülmüştür, Dipsy onun yanına koşar..

"Lala.." Rahatlamış görünerek hızla ona sarılır, Lala vücudunun onunki tarafından neredeyse ezildiğini duyumsarken bu ona güven verir, ama Dipsy onun hâlâ titrediğini fark eder.. "Geçti.. Geçti.." İkisi de hızla soluk alıyorken, arkalarında, Lucius Malfoy kendisini toparlayıp ayaklanır, Dipsy göz ucuyla adamın hareketini fark ettiğinde Lala'yı duvara doğru itip uzaklaştırarak kalkar, sarışın ölüm yiyen ona bir lanet fırlattığında o da karşılık verir..

Lala geri geri giderek duvar dibine büzülür, arkadaşı hiç görmediği kadar öfkeli, onu kaçıran büyücüyle düello ederken zindan duvarları lanetlerin etkisiyle sarsılıyordur, ışıklar birbirine çarpar, patlar, Lucius bağırarak dışarıdan birilerini çağırırken Dipsy phallusundan fırlattığı büyüyle onu anlık dikkatsizliğinden yararlanarak karnından vurur.. Sarışın adam sendelese de düşmezken gözleri kızgınlıkla açılır, genç teletabiye hınçla saldırmaya devam ederken Dipsy de karşılık verir.. Lala gözlerini ayıramadan neler olduğunu izliyorken, Dipsy'nin zarar göreceği endişesi onu sarar ama arkadaşı ustaca dövüşüyordur..

Sonra, bir an Lucius ve Dipsy'nin büyüleri çarpıştığında Lala bir şeylerin ters gittiğini anlar, iki ışık birbirine bağlı kalırken, Dipsy ve Lucius da anlamamış görünür, şokla bakarlar..

Zindanın havasında ani bir yoğunluk olurken hepsi korkuyla sessizleşir, birbirine bağlanan büyülerin oluşturduğu ışık büyür ve balon gibi ikisine yaklaşırken teletabi ve büyücü gerilemeye çalışırlar..

İkisi de bağı koparamazken, ışık balonu büyür, Lala dışarıdan gelen seslerin uzaklaştığını duyumsarken, ne olduğunu anlayamadan önce, ışık balonu patlar, odayı kör edici bir beyazlık ve gürültü doldurur, genç teletabi istemsizce gözlerini yumarken, bir an sonra kendinden geçer..

* * *

"It's all the same, only the names have changed,

Every day it seems we're wasting away,

Another place, where the faces I saw cold,

I'd drive all night, Just to get back home."

(Yer: Guadalajara, İspanya. Yıl: 2103)

*

"birisi ölmüş olsa iyi olur!"

telefonun öbür ucundaki adam öfkeli bir şekilde bunları mırıldandığında william kızgın bir şekilde yanıtlar:

"eh, birisi öldü!"

"kim?"

william son derece soğuk, "lala," diye cevapladığında hattın öbür ucunda sessizlik olur, hepsi muhtemelen aynı şeyi - bunun kendilerine olan etkisini - düşünüyorlarken adam onu ne zaman orada istediğini sorduğunda william'dan memnun olduğunu belirten bir ses çıkar, konuşur:

"yirmi dört saat içinde."

"anlaşıldı."

belli ki arama listesi sadece bununla sınırlı değil, avcı, vampiri atmaca gibi gözlerle izlerken vampirin parmakları telefonun numaralarının üzerinde uçarcasına gezinir, yeni çalma sesi odayı doldururken hat bağlanır, telefonun öbür ucundaki seksi ses konuştuğunda ise avcı arkada sessiz bir gülme krizine girer:

"merhaba ben seks tanrısı loret. bugün vücudunuzun neresini öpmemi istersiniz?"

william nefes vererek, "kıçımı," diye yanıtladığında önce bir sessizlik olur, avcı hattın düşüp düşmediğini merak ederken, "william!" diye bir ciyaklama duyulur, daha william buna bir cevap veremeden bu bağırmayı bir "ne cüretle beni ararsın!" sorusu takip ederken, vampir sabırsız bir şekilde gözlerini devirir, konuşur:

"loret, buraya gelmen gerekiyor.."

loret'in bu cümleye sinirlendiği belli, "neden? sevgilin seni terk mi etti?" diye sorarken avcı güler, william ise hala sakin, telefona bakar..

"hayır, seni onun için çağırmıyorum.. bu bir görev için.."

kadının oturduğu yerden kalktığının sesleri duyulurken kadın öfkeyle, "hayır!" diye bağırır, işi bıraktığını söylerken william tekrar telefona dönmüş, "işi bırakamazsın!" diye yanıtlar, sonra da sinirle ekler:

"bunu bırakamayacağını sen de biliyorsun! şimdi kendini ve sana aldığım gardrobu topla ve buraya gel!"

o telefonu kapatacakken loret tiz bir sesle "HAAAYIR!" der, william'ın gözleri bununla devrilirken vampir konuşur:

"lala öldürüldü.."

birden hatta kocaman bir sessizlik oluşur, avcı vampire bakarken loret sorar.

"ne zaman?"

"birkaç gün önce.." hatta yine sessizlik olur, vampir bir süre sonra seslenecekken loret konuşur:

"24 saatte görüşürüz.."

ve hat kapanır..

avcının kaşları kalkar, eski sevgilisi olup olmadığını sorarken william ona bakmadan mırıldanır..

"kavga etmelerinden hoşlanmıyorum.. şu anda elimizde daha önemli meseleler var, hepimizi tehdit eden şeyler.."

"teletabiler?"

"evrenler arasındaki duvarları patlatabilen teletabiler.. pek de barışçıl gözükmüyorlar, değil mi?"

ve avcı cevap veremeden, vampir başka bir tuşa basar, yeni bir çalma sesi odayı doldurur..

hat bağlandığında genç bir adamın sesi duyulur:

"tamam anne gideceğim yaa!!"

william sırıtarak "gitmeyeceksin, anneni arayıp özür dilemeye başla," der, avcı gülümserken adam mutlulukla, "william!" der.. "gene kıyamet mi geliyo'?"

"hayır, ama toplanmamız lazım.." dalton başını salladığı belli, sorar,

"ne kadar vaktimiz var?"

"1 gün.." dalton bunun üzerine bağırır:

"neeeee???? manyak mısın sen yaa?? 1 günde ben anneme yemek bile yaptıramam! sen bizi nelerle besleyeceksin gene tanrı bilir! hala adam gibi bir kadın da bulamadın.." avcı kıkırdarken william cevaplar:

"paola seni bıçaklar dalton.." dalton onu duymamış, merakla orada kimin olduğunu sorduktan sonra ekler: "biri güldü! kadındı!"

avcı eliyle ağzını kapatırken william homurdanır:

"kimse değil dalto-"

"hey hey hey! dalton'a yalan söylenmez!" william gözlerini devirip ona vaktinde gelirse göreceğini söylediğinde dalton sırıtır, "ahaa!" der, ekler:

"bizi gösterecek kadar güvendiğin bir piliç var ha? merak ettim william, bir gün içinde oradayım!"

william bunun üzerine telefonu kapatacakken durur, "dalton?" diye sorar..

"hım?"

"annene söyle, bize de yemek yapsın.."

ve hat kapanır.

avcının yanında durmakta olan william o andan sonra etrafına bakar, bu sefer kendi tarafında ne kadar güçlü insanların olduğunu görünce gülümser çünkü savaş yakındır..

kaçmak istedikleri ama kaçamayacakları bir savaş..

çünkü lala öldürülmüştür, ve dipsy.. dipsy onun intikamını almak için geliyordur..

* * *

 

 

Loret'in regl olduğunu biliyordun, o da bildiğini biliyordu.

Sen de bildiğini bildiğini biliyordun. O ise bildiğini bilip bilmediğini bildiğinden emin olamıyordu.

Belki de hepsi senin içselliğindi, kim bilebilirdi ki.

Bu senin için karışık bir durum çünkü insan fizyolojisi henüz hakim olamadığın bir bilim. Elfler asla bu tarz sofistikasyondan uzak şeylerle uğraşmak zorunda olmadılar. Ona ne söylemen gerektiğinden emin değilsin, belki de sırtını çocukların önünde kendinle kaplasan sakinleşir?

Bilmiyorsun.

Bu arada aklına bazı bilimsel şeyler geliyor, düşünmeyi düşünmediğini düşündüğün ama aslında düşünmemeyi başaramadığın şeyler. Bir mağarada yığılı duran altınlarını ve elmaslarını düşünüyorsun, başlarında bir ejderha var ama bu sorun değil.

Sonuçta sen bir elfsin, üstelik zengin ve yakışıklısın.

Yine de ejderhaya götünü dönecek değilsin.  

Onlar başkalarının götünü düşünüyorken sen önündeki geriye saran evren teorisini minik elflere nasıl açıklayacağını hayal ediyorsun. Belki Erebor'a bile haber yollanabilir, tabii Thorin Shire'da birilerinin sırtına dayamıyorsa.

"Valar." diye düşünüyorsun, "Keşke bunu açıklayabilecek kadar yetenekli olsaydım."

Valar sana cevap vermiyorlar çünkü senin gibi onlar da biliyor ki, yeterince zeki, yakışıklı, muhteşem bir varlıksın.

Sen bir sanat eserisin.

Loret hala senin bilip bilmediğini bildiğinden emin olmaya çalışıyor.

Onunla Legolas uğraşabilir. Senin oyun ağaç evine çıkman gerek. Kırbaç koleksiyonunun bakıma ihtiyacı var. Ağaç evine çıktığında Steve'in de orada  olduğunu görüyorsun.

Üzgün görünüyor.

Sertleşebildiğini görmek için yatakta Natasha ile  ön sevişme yaptığınız için kızgın olup olmadığını sormak istiyorsun, ancak mavi bakışlarındaki mavi ifade seni mavi bir şekilde durduruyor.

Mavi. Onun gözleri mavi. Artık renkleri görebiliyorsun.

Mavi sana başka şeyler hatırlatıyor, mesela bir zamanlar gökyüzünü izlediğin o adayı. Kendi özel adan, elbette. Normal elfler gibi basit bir adaya gidecek değilsin. Bir an Steve'i oraya götürmek istiyorsun ve bir an sonra sanki evleniyorsunuz, seni yavaşça öpüyor.

Bir saniye sonra sertçe geri çekiliyorsun çünkü bu basit, iğrenç insan seni öpmeye cesaret edebildi. Bir an ona vurmak, kanın beyaz teninde nasıl aktığını görmek istiyorsun. Steve birden "ahh"layarak ağlamaya başlıyor, asla senin için yeterli olamayacağını anlamış olmalı.

"Sofistikasyonum seni rahatsız mı etti?" diye sorduğunda cevap gelmiyor, bilim mavisi gözlerdeki mavi bakış onun bilim düşündüğünü belli ederken adeta lütfenliyor. Dışarıdaki rüzgarı dinliyorsun, orman büyüyor, evren genişliyor.

*

Lala ölebilir ama teletabi bir fikirdir ve fikirler asla kurşun geçirmez.

Onu ve ideallerini yaşatmaya söz verdin.

Oğlunuz Legolası Laurent diye adlandırıp eşsiz bir şekilde büyütecek, daha sonra bütün evrenlerin tek varisi olacak teletabinin ideallerinizi yaşatması için ne gerekiyorsa yapacaksın.

*

Yüz yıl süren savaş sonrası herkes yorgun düşmüş, Thranduil belki onların hepsinden daha yorgunken gözlerini kırpıştırır, uzaklardan gelen sesi anlamlandırmaya çalışırken getirilen su şişesini alıp başına diker.. Bir şeylerin normal olmadığının farkına vararak bakışlarını indirdiğinde elinde tanımadığı bir madde tuttuğunu anlar ve arkasında duran elfe dönerken elf sessiz, başını eğer, "Mesajınız var" derken bir an sonra kaybolduğunda Thranduil oğlunun çağırılmasını bağırır..

Thranduil maddeden kimin orada olduğunu zaten anlamış, bir an herkesten daha zeki olmanın acısı nefesini keserken aldırmaz, dönüp onu bekleyen adamın gece uçan karga kanadı kadar siyah bakışlarını kendi soluk mavileriyle karşılarken etraflarında ölü bedenler var, umursamaz..

Yabancının üzerindeki pelerin savruluyor, bir an Thranduil'i kıskandırırken, kral üzerindeki zırhla ne kadar fakir ve sofistikenin tam tersi gözüktüğünü düşünmemeye çalışarak ona ilerler, kendine derhal onunki gibi bir pelerin yaptırmayı aklının bir köşesine yazarken yabancı nazikçe "eh"ler, dikkatini çeker..

"Burada seni görmeyi beklemiyordum Estel.." der yavaşça, yabancı kaşlarını çattığında bir adım gerileyerek geyiğinin eyerinde bıraktığı göz bağını düşünür, yanına almış olayı diler.

"Estel de kim?" der yabancı sertçe.. "Benim adım artık Summer."

Thranduil bunu beklememiş, ani darbeyle "veh"ler, bir adım daha geri çekilirken yabancı sırıtırken gözleri etrafı tarıyordur, Legolas'ın nerede olduğunu sorar..

"Oğlumu alamayacaksın." der Thranduil aynı sertlikle, adamın kalkan kaşlarına bakarak hiç inmeyecek mi diye düşünür, sonra vazgeçerken üzerinde durdukları yol fazla genişlemiş, kenara doğru bir adım atarlar.

"Ah, alacağım." der yabancı, sofistikasyon taşan, mantıklı bir gülüşle.

Adamın kaşları daha da kalktığında sol kaşı alnından kurtularak özgürlüğe kanat çırpmaya başlar, çiçekler açar, böcekler vızıldar..

"Belki." der Thranduil. "Ama sana hala götümü dönmeyeceğim."

"Ben de." diye katılır geyiği, bir yandan da efendisinin önünde diz çöker, bir an sonra Thranduil onun gözlerini bağlarken geyik onun merhametine kalmış, titrer..

Summer bu manzaradan midesi bulanarak uzaklaşır, onun rezil biri olduğunu söylerken Thranduil onu kapalı görüşlü olmakla suçlar, geyik de küçükken tecavüze uğrasa sorun olmayacağını belirtir çünkü bu herkesin başına geliyordur, sadece yanlış yerde yanlış zamanda otlamıştır ki olağan bir durum gibi gösterilmiş bu tecavüzden sonra Thranduil yana düşerek sadağından bir enerji ve bir havuç çeker, birini geyiğe verip diğerini bacağına saplar, "vöeh"leyerek gözlerini kapatır, şırıngayı yana atar.. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ..

Minik şırınga ister istemez bir zamanlar dom'u olmuş plastik su şişesini özlerken yerde yalnız ve unutulmuş halde dururken canı yanar..

Canı yansa da devam edişini düşünür, aslında bdsm bu değildir ama kimin umrundadır, önemli olan boynunu kırmamış olmasıdır, gülümser..

Yukarıda bunları izleyen Manwe daha fazla dayanamayarak bir zamanlar dom'u olmuş Melkor'u anımsar, parmağının ucunu mavinin çok enteresan bir ara tonunda olan tıpada gezdirirken Manwe "Her zaman hazır olmamı istediler," diye yanıtlar ve saçlarını örmeye başlar, çünkü o bir teletabivalardır ve teletabivalarlar savaşa her zaman hazırdır..

Bu sırada, yeraltındaki mağaralarında birbirlerine bakan Melkor ve Sauron nefes alırlar, Melkor onun bakışını yakalarken "ben artık Morgoth'um" der onun dudaklarına ve bir an sonra adeta evlenirlerken gözleri parlar, ışıklar patlar, bir anda beş çocukları olur.. Thorin Bilbo'ya dayanır..

O sırada Fili ve Kili onları hep dövmüş olan babaları yüzünden başladıkları ilişkiyi sessizce sürdürmektedirler ki artık yetişkin olmuşlardır ve yetişkin olmak dilediği yatakta dilediğiyle yatabilmek demektir.. Fili, Kili üçlü ilişkiye açık olsa da, aldatmayı sevmemektedir o yüzden Gandalfla sadece öpüşmekle yetinir..

Gandalf hep ilk limanı olmuştur.. İlk peluş kaplı kelepçelerini hediye eden, ilk tüylü kırbaçlarını alan kişidir.. Bu yüzden yatmadıkları sürece aldatma sayılmayacağından onu hep sevmeye ve zaman zaman da öpmeye devam edecektir.. Yakışıklı yaşlı adam kendini unutulmuş hissetmesin diye, demiştir Fili mantıklı bir şekilde.. Kili de olaya bilimsel yaklaşarak başını sallamıştır..

Thorin Bilbo'nun sırtını göğsüyle kaplamayı bırakmadan Shire'dan Erebora kadar gelmeyi başarmışlar, yakışıklı cüce genç hobbiti tahta geriletirken Fili ve Kili'ye makamından kalkmaları için işaret verir, Kili Fili'nin saten kelepçelerini çözüp poposuna son bir şaplak attıktan sonra kırbacını kemerine yerleştir ve tahttan çekilirlerken Thorin'e bakarak:

"Hoş geldiniz Lordum."

Bunun üzerine Bilbo'nun sıcak ifadesi soğur, yüzünde random gülen bir ifadeyle Thorin'e iyice dayanarak Kili'nin gözlerine bakarak kendini iyice cüce krala sürter.. Cücenin boğazından boğuk bir nefes onun boynunu yalarken Thorin kollarını onun beline dolar, misafirlerini artık umursamıyor, Bilbonun tenine dişlerini gömdüğünde Bilbo acıdan hoşlanmış olacak ki gözlerini kapatarak başını arkaya bırakır ve inleyerek:

"Beni bununla korkutamazsın gerizekalı, acıdan da zevk alabiliyorum.." diye bağırır.. Kili'nin zindan tehditlerine karşılık. "Üç yaşımdan beri bir zindanım var."

Bunun üzerine Thorin onu sertçe tahta yapıştırırken Bilbo düşmemek için Thorin'in saçlarına tutunur, cüce onu çevirdiğinde göz göze gelirler ve bir an sonra sanki evlenirler, öpüşmeye başlarlar..

Bir an sonra kapı açıldığında içeri Smaug'un başı uzanırken Bilbo eski dom'unu görünce şokla katılaşır, Thorin'in yüzüne "beh"lerken Thorin ne yapmanın sofistike olacağına karar verememiş, ağzı açık ona bakar..

Smaug belli ki sadece altınların arasında unuttuğu tüpü almaya gelmiş, onların bakışları arasından sıyrılarak geçer, tüpü dişleriyle yakalarken Kili korkuyla karışık bir arzu hissediyor, bu yabancı yüzde hiç görmediği kendinin istenmesi ifadesine bakarak gözlerini kapatır.. Fili öfkeyle kendinin olana dökerken her şey flulaşır, dünya kararır, ateş hepsinin tenini okur..

*

_Batarken güneş ardından tepelerin, bir daha kimse görmez götünü kimsenin.._

_Güle güle Thranduil, güle güle._

_Güle güle dipsi güle güle_

_güle güle lala güle güle_

_güle güle şırınga güle güle_

*

Chuck bütün bunları daktilosundan geçirirken uyarı koysam mı diye düşünür, sonra YOLO'layarak vazgeçerken tepelerin ardında onlarca genç kız trigger olur..kimi saatlerce ağlar, kimi internete güvenini kaybeder, kimi

 

 

> _BU BİR İNTİHAR NOTU_
> 
> _-_
> 
> _-_
> 
> _-_
> 
> _OLABİLİRDİ ama değil_

diye yürek burkan konuşmalar bırakır artlarında..kimi karakterleri ve cümleleri aynen almanın esinlenme olacağına inanır, bir an sonra sanki evlenirler ve yavaşça öpüşmeye başlarlar..

Gökten üç tıpa düşer, biri sana, biri bana, biri de bunu okuyan bütün biricik teletabi severlerin başlarına..

(ama kimse götünü dönmez kimseye bir daha.)

Batarken güneş ardından tepelerin, bir daha kimse görmez götünü kimsenin..

Güle güle Thranduil, güle güle.

Güle güle dipsi güle güle

güle güle lala güle güle

güle güle şırınga güle güle

güle güle geyik-YETER BE.

Periskoplardan yükselen şarkıyı duyan telegeyik Adonis geri geri giderken ayaklarının altından gelen ince bir çıtırtıyla aşağı bakar, yeşil bakışları parçalanmış şırıngayı gördüğünde genç geyik donar..

"ŞIRINGA!" Bir an sonra feryat ederek dizleri üzerine düşer, sanki camdan yapılmış gibi daha da kırılmasından korkarak onu titreyen toynaklarının arasında tutar nazikçe..

Onu hissetmiş gibi, şırınganın göstergeleri aralanarak Adonis'e bakar ve kendine özgü ıslak, iğneli sesiyle konuşur..

"Devasa cliffhanger istediler..verdik.."

Daha sonra göstergesi sonsuza kadar kapanırken bükülmüş iğnesinin ucundan son damlası da aktığında, teletabigeyik Adonis'in canı yanıyor, gelecek bölüm şırıngayı kurtaracak olan sihirli kelepçenin de üstüne bastığının farkında bile değil, ağlar sessizce..

Tam bu sırada yukarıda Legolas'ı ve Summer'ı taşıyan zeplin alevler içinde patlar, parçaları yere yağarken ikisi her nasılsa bundan da sağ çıkacak, Adonis'in endişeli bakışları altında paralel bir evrene doğru düşerler..

 


	2. DUYURU

merhaba arkadaşlar..

yazdığım parodi yüzünden aylar boyunca kaç tane nefret dolu mesaj aldım sayısını unuttum.. en hafifleri saygısızlık yaptığımı söyleyenlerdi ama küfür kıyamet bana kızarak olan biten herşey için beni suçladı insanlar.. bunların hiçbirini cevaplamadım çünkü değmezdi..

birinci bölümü sevenlerinizin olduğunu biliyorum.. diğer sitelerde kalp gönderenleri de burada oy verenleri de biliyorum.. yalnız olmadığımı bana gösterdiğiniz için hepinizden allah razı olsun.. siz de olmasaydınız vazgeçer idim ama tek değilsem devam etmeliyim diye düşündüm..

benim bu parodiyi yazma amacım aylar boyunca insanlara söyleyip söylememeyi düşündüğüm bilgilerin bir kısmını ortaya vurmaktı ama okuyan kimse asıl söylemek istediğime dikkat etmedi..

gelen her mesajla söylemem gerektiğine kendimi ikna etmeye çalıştım ama yapmadım.. artık yeter..

artık söyleyeceğim çünkü midem bulanıyor.. parodide neredeyse açıkça söylediğim şeylere kimse dikkat etmedi..

şan şöhret peşinde koşan biri değilim..

sansasyon yaratayım da insanlar beni okusun derdinde de değilim.. okunma sayısını hiçbir zaman umursamadım bile.. sadece bilmeyen bir iki kişi görse yeter diye düşündüm.. ama kimse anlatmak istediğimi görmedi..

ben de bıktım ve yoruldum..

hikayem devam edecek ama bu parodinin devamı gelmeyecek çünkü gerek yok..

yine de susmayacak ve bildiklerimi anlatacağım..

hikayeyi bir de benim tarafımdan dinleyin..

beni bulabileceğiniz adresler şunlardır:

http://twitter.com/uyanikkablolu

http://ask.fm/uyanikkablolu

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> THE END.
> 
> tek noktanın kendini gösterdiği tek an.  
>    
> Başlangıç: 11.03.2015
> 
> Bitiş: Malzemeler bitmedikçe asla bitmeyecek.
> 
>  
> 
> -uyanık kablolu


End file.
